Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie
Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie is a 2023 movie based on the popular video game of the same name starring Ryan Reynolds as Sonic and Danny Diveto as Eggman. It was produced by Dreamworks Animations. History/Production The movie began development in 2019 and went through a few ideas, including being a movie based on the SatAM show or the original Sonic OVA. It was decided to have it based on the classic games with elements of modern Sonic sprinkled in, like the Homing Attack and Shadow the Hedgehog. After finishing the script, they got Ryan Reynolds to voice Sonic and Danny Diveto to voice Dr. Eggman. Rodger Craig Smith, the current game voice for Sonic, was given the role of Metal Sonic out of respect. The movie's production was set in motion in 2020, and a year later a teaser trailer was released. The film was originally to be released in 2022, but due to issues it was pushed back to 2023. Until then Sega made up for it by releasing animated Sonic shorts on the day the movie was to originally release. The film was released worldwide on May 17th, 2023. It recieved positive reviews and earned $300,000,000 on a $80,000,000 budget. The soundtrack was released shortly after. Synopsis Sonic the Hedgehog lives on South Island along with his best friend Tails and a village full of other animal people. Years ago a strange emerald crashed on the island turning every creature on said island humanoid. One day, a couple of robots invade the island in search of the emerald, kidnapping several villagers along the way. Sonic and Miles manage to escape but not before accidentally absorbing a bit of energy from the emerald and giving Sonic super speed and Miles a second Tail. A Echidna named Knuckles tells the duo that someone is after the emeralds in order to bring his greatest creation to life, something called "Project D.A.R.K". With no time to lose, the three head off their home and out into the unknown in order to track down the other 6 emeralds before Eggman finds them, alongside freeing their animal buddies. Sonic and Miles will have to learn how to control their new powers and also work with Knuckles in order to save not only the island, but the whole world. Plot TBA Casting Main Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Sonic the Hedgehog *Grey DeLisle as Tails "Miles" Prowler *Dwayne Johnson as Knuckles the Echidna *Danny Diveto as Dr. Ivo Robotnick *Rodger Craig Smith as Metal Sonic *Jason Grifith as Shadow the Hedgehog/Project D.A.R.K *John DiMaggio as Fang the Sniper Supporting Cast *Justin Roiland as Ray the Flying Squirrel *Tom Kenny as Mighty the Armadillo *Kelly Clarkson as Amy Rose *Tom Kenny as Badnick Robots *Arin Hanson as Police Officer #1 *Dan Avidan as Police Officer #2 *Michael Ironside as Mephiles the Dark (Cameo) Soundtrack The soundtrack was released shortly after the movie was released, containing every song used in the movie alongside three soundtrack exclusive songs: "Unknown to M.E (Oh No Mix)", "Reach for the Stars", and "City Escape". Reception W.I.P Gallery Screen Shot 2018-12-19 at 7.47.59 AM.png|The first poster Screen Shot 2018-12-19 at 11.01.08 AM.png|The 2nd poster Screen Shot 2018-12-19 at 10.57.12 AM.png|The 3rd poster Trivia W.I.P